Wicked Game
by MyEdiction
Summary: Carlisle is willing to do whatever it takes to get Bella, the stepdaughter of gold digging Esme. Even if that means marriage. There will be lemons. Completely OOC AH Written for Ninapolitan's DILF contest.
1. Carlisle POV

**Ninapolitan's** **D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Wicked Game**

**Author: My Ed-iction**

**Pairing: Carlisle & Bella**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Attn: I've just been rec'd on the Fornication Station. Super excited! If you get a chance please check it out. http:// fornicationstation . blogspot . Just take out the spaces. Also will have it linked in my profile. **

Disclaimer: Not mine I don't own. SM owns all, I just put them in compromising situations.

___________________________________________________

There was really only one reason I even decided to go out with the widowed Esme let alone marry her. She was a bit of a gold digger and not much for a home maker. But I wasn't finally getting down on one knee and proposing to her because I wanted Suzy home maker. No the reason I did that was in one word Bella, or Isabella Swan. The daughter of Esme's late husband Charlie Swan. Esme is a well known gold digger among the country club we belonged to, but given her connections and various other marriages and subsequent divorces she had gained an in.

When she married Swan she hit the jackpot, literally. He was fresh off his marriage from his first wife Renee who had left him for some up and coming baseball star and quite lonely if the gossip was right. In under a year she had secured a proposal from him with the 5 carat ring on her finger to prove it. But when I say she hit the jackpot what I mean is she only had to be married to the old man for less then a year before he had a stroke, I should know I was the attending the night he was rushed to the ER. He had lived long enough to see his daughter graduate from high school. And being the daddy's girl Bella is she decided to stay with Esme than try and live with her mother who was out whoring it around with her new boyfriend.

Which brings me back to Bella. I first noticed Bella on her 18th birthday . She was at the country club with all of her friends and from the looks of it definitely drinking. I could only watch transfixed as her and her two friends Rosalie and Alice danced together. Rubbing their lithe young bodies against each other. She had caught me staring at her as she danced and our eyes locked. She was looking at me with what I hoped was lust. Her mouth slightly parted as she grinded between her two friends. That's when I decided to have a little fun with her and gave her my signature smirk before raising my drink to my lips in a silent cheers. And damn if her little pink tongue didn't come out to slowly lick her lips as she winked at me and then turned back to her friends.

After that night I made it my mission to find out who she was and how I could get her. I spent the next couple of weeks asking around but not too much as to throw up any red flags. I didn't want anyone to think of me as a pervy old man. Granted being in my late 30's wasn't young but at that age I don't think anyone would consider me old enough to be her father. Well maybe if I had gotten started young.

But I digress. It took me less then a week to learn all the gossip surrounding the Swan's. Everyone all to eager to tell me about poor old Charlie and his lovely daughter Isabella. I'll admit I listened a lot closer to the gossip when she was involved. I learned a lot of new and interesting facts about Bella in that week. Like for instance she danced ballet and was a gymnast. Two pieces of information I filed away for later. I saw her several times over the following months before she went off to University. Always at the club and always dressed in what I'm sure constituted clothing for a 12 year old.

It was after she left for college that I instituted my plan to get Bella. I figured the fastest and easiest way to get to her was through Esme. It was the simplest way to work my way into her life and her house. The more I was around Esme the more I got to see Bella. A bit unconventional, but boy did it work.

~*~

The first time I got to see Bella again was when she was home over winter break from the University of Florida. She walked into the house yelling to Esme that she was home and then began instructing the help to carry her bags in. As soon as I heard her voice I came into the foyer to see her. She was to busy bossing everyone around to notice me standing off to her left.

But I definitely noticed her.

If anything she got even more remarkable looking while away. Her legs seemed longer toner, her hair just a bit shorter but still long enough to wrap around my hand and pull well I thrust into her making her scream my name.

I had to shake my head of those thoughts before they became to obvious by the tightening of my pants.

She had finally finished with her orders and was turning to head up the stairs when I cleared my throat. She spun around with a slightly surprised look on her face. Her beautiful plump lips slightly parted in an O shape. And then, Jesus fuck, she smiled at me. And not any smile. No this was a devious little smirk that pulled up one side of her lips with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She walked past me going up the stairs and brushing her wonderful body against mine. And I swear it took everything in me not to reach out and grab her. Instead she stopped about half way up the steps looking down at me over her shoulder, and I had to thank whatever god that made skirts possible. Because, Goddamn! I could see right up it and the hint of red lace made me ache for more.

I tore my eyes away from her firm luscious ass and smiled up at her raising an eye brow in silent question. She slyly bit that full bottom lips of hers that I just wanted to suck into my mouth and said. "I see it didn't take Esme very long did it Carlisle?"

Then she started walking back up the stairs. And I swear if I hadn't been watching her wonderful ass sway back and forth as she walked away I never would have heard her say, "But now that you are here, I hope to see much, much more of _ALL_of you _very_ soon."

And with that she walked around the corner disappearing from sight. Leaving me shaking where I was standing. Which really is ridiculous. I'm a 37 year old man and a 19 year old girl should not be affecting me like this.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs fighting with myself to not run up there and just take her. And hard. Up against every available flat surface in this ridiculously huge house. Instead I clenched my hands into tight fists and forced myself to turn around and walk out of the house.

It was too soon.

I had to work up to getting Bella. And when I was done she'd be the one shaking with need, not me.

The next couple of days were an exercise in restraint for me. I swear the girl was trying to give me a premature heart attack. She spent her morning walking around in shorts so short I doubt you could even call them that. I wasn't really complaining about her clothing choice. Just wishing I could do something about the constant hard on that took up residence in my pants. My cock was getting rubbed raw on a daily basis against the zipper of my pants. And just when I thought she couldn't possibly wear any less she started to parade around the house in nothing but her bikini's.

The next went a little like this;

Monday: white string bikini that when wet I discovered became slightly transparent.

Tuesday: pink bikini with little ruffles on the ass, like I needed more of a reason to look at it.

Wednesday: was what I thought to be a plain black bikini until she turned around. Then you got to see the heart cut out right in the center of her ass and all I could look at was the delicious cleft. I may have not mentioned it but she has an astonishing ass.

Thursday: she pulled out what had to have been the smallest bikini known to man. It was white with little cherries all over it, and if that wasn't enough she also had her hair in braids. Completing the charade of innocence she was trying to portray.

But Friday, oh Friday. Friday will forever be my favorite day of the week. Friday was the day she came down in a fire engine red bikini. But not just any bikini. A thong.

By Friday I had decided to start joining her at the pool. I was already at her house everyday anyways. Esme just assumed I was the attentive suitor. I tried my hardest to get to the house and out to the pool before she did so I could watch her walk out but unfortunately I was late leaving he hospital and by the time I had gotten there she was already laying out. So I walked out trying my hardest not to look in her direction and took off my t-shirt leaving me in just the board shorts I had put on before leaving the hospital. I swear I could feel the moment her gaze strayed to me. It was like my whole body was on fire in the most delightful way possible. I stepped up to the edge of the pool stretching a bit before getting ready to dive in and that's when I heard her gasp. I took off my sunglasses throwing them on the table next to the pool which just so happened to be next to her, giving me a good reason to turn and look at her. I smirked at her and winked before diving in. I knew exactly what made her gasp. She had seen my tattoo. I gotten it my first year of medical school. It's the Hippocratic Oath, it ran down the side of my body over my ribs down to the top of my shorts. It hurt like a bitch but it was a promise to myself to always do what I can for the people I treat.

I was doing a couple laps in the pool when I heard a small splash come from the other end of the pool. I smiled to myself and kept swimming. I knew it was her, who else would it be? I knew for a fact Esme was gone today. Something about needing to update her winter wardrobe. It really sounded like a reason to go out and spend the millions left to her by old man Swan. I stopped close to Bella, pushing my hair out of my eyes. That was when I felt a small warm hand on the side of my body and I froze. Slowly turning to look at her I watched transfixed as her fingers traced over my ink. The entire side of my body broke out in flames and I had to clench my fists to stop myself from grabbing her and pulling her closer. I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble "so hot" before running her hand all the way down my side and stopping at the top of my shorts. Then just as soon as she was there touching me she was turning around and walking up the stairs and out of the water. It was like watching the scene with Phoebe Cates in Fast Times at Ridgemont High, only in reverse and in a thong. That was the first time I saw that magnificent ass in a thong and it was my turn to gasp, and her turn to look at me and wink before walking away.

The next couple of days came and went. Christmas flew by and before I knew it she was gone and I was left with Esme. Ah Esme. We haven't even consummated the relationship yet. Not that I'm complaining, I'm sure she's pleasant enough, but I prefer my women brunette and younger then me. And Esme has this odd almost caramel colored hair that you can tell comes straight from the bottle and she's got almost 8 years on me. She'd probably notice if she wasn't spending all of her spare time lusting after the pool boy and the gardener. I know the only reason she's seeing me is the prestige she gets from hanging off my arm. I doubt she knows the only reason I'm seeing her though is to get into her step-daughters little panties.

I knew Bella was coming home over spring break because she was looking me right in the eye when she was telling Esme to expect her to be home over break. So I patiently cooled my heels till Bella came back. She really could have gone anywhere she wanted but when you already live in South Miami why go anywhere else?

~*~

To keep up appearances I did what I needed to do to be able to stay around. I could tell Esme was starting to get bored and one of the other guys at the club was starting to show interest. I couldn't have that happen so I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. Like the predictable gold digger she is, she said yes. And a week later Bella arrived home for spring break. Only this time I was a permanent resident in their home, having moved in days after popping the big question.

If Bella was surprised to see me she didn't show it. She walked right in and purred "Hello Carlisle" before walking up the stairs and going to her bedroom.

I decided this time I wasn't letting her get away that easily and followed her upstairs. If nothing else I could use the excuse of the upcoming nuptials as a reason to talk to her. Show that I cared about how she's accepting her step-mom moving on from her father already. So I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Hearing a soft, come in, I walked into her bedroom. I took a moment to look around and take in all that is Bella. It was feminine but not overly so. Soft cream walls and linens with a dark cherry headboard and to top it off a chandelier right above the bed. It was understated but elegant and smelled like the very essence of Bella, light fruity and mouthwatering.

I sat on her bed waiting for her to acknowledge me. Given the current predicament in my pants that probably wasn't the best place to sit but the only available seating was the bench at the foot of her bed. And lets face it I had to take my chance to get into her bed whenever the opportunity may arise. She turned slowly and smiled when she saw it was me waiting for her. I watched her long tan legs in that unbelievably short denim skirt as she moved closer to me stopping so her legs almost brushed up against my knees. She crossed her arms over her chest unknowingly pushing her breasts up and causing her tight white tank top to lift up showing me a hint of her flat toned stomach.

"Well Carlisle what do I owe the distinct pleasure of you in my bedroom to?" Bella asked.

I smiled up at her slowly licking my lips and reached out putting my hands on the outside of her thighs so the tips of my fingers disappeared under the hem of her short skirt. "Bella, please sit. I'd like to talk to you about my engagement to Esme," I said.

And to my pleasure and mortification she didn't decide to sit down next to me but rather right on my lap. I swear if I wasn't already about as hard as a steel rod I would have bust through my pants with that move. I groaned as she wiggled just a bit and she tried to hide smile. "Just trying to make myself comfy that's all. You don't mind do you?"

I swallowed hard and said, "Not at all."

Then Bella looked up at me from under those thick eye lashes of hers and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok with her moving on so fast. I know you two aren't exactly close," I said.

She snorted and mumbled "You have no idea." But then looked up at me coyly and ran her hands up my chest and around my shoulders, I could feel her nails scraping over the nape of my neck. She leaned in close to me, her lips alongside my ear. I could feel her hot breath stroking over my ear sending a chill down my spine. "Does this mean I get to call you Daddy now?" she asked. Then I felt her tongue slowly lick around the outer shell of my ear and every single drop of blood in my body rushed straight to my cock.

I groaned and pulled my head away from her wonderful mouth and looked her right in the eyes. Watching her eyes darken in lust as I leaned in closer to her our lips just centimeters from each other. "Isabella you can call me whatever you want to." And with that I stood up setting her on the bed and walked out of her bedroom.

I left for two reasons: 1. If I didn't she was going to end up flat on her back, and 2. I couldn't think with her right on top of me asking if she could call me Daddy in the most inappropriately erotic use of the word known to man.

That night I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed, not even worrying about waking Esme from her RX induced slumber and made my way down into the kitchen for a midnight snack. And to think more about what had happened early today with Bella. I was lost deep in thought and didn't even hear the kitchen door open or see her walk in until the refrigerator door was open and the light revealed her back facing me. I let my eyes travel over her scantily clad back for a minute, down to her cream and tan lace panties enclosing her ass until I cleared my throat making my presence known.

She jumped at the soft noise clearly not expecting anyone to be up at this hour and I watched hypnotized as her breasts bounced up and down with her movements. I got up off the stool at the island counter and walked over to her.

"Carlisle," Bella said startled. "What are you doing up?"

I just smiled and took a step closer to her. "I could ask you the same thing Isabella." I said and ran the tip of my finger down her shoulder across the soft smooth skin of her arm to her elbow and finally ending at her wrist and repeating the same course up her arm, watching in satisfaction as she shivered slightly. I reached over her shoulder and softly shut the door to the refrigerator and took another step closer to her closing the distance between our bodies. I pushed my thigh between her legs and leaned my face down into the crook of her neck breathing in the scent that is Bella. Then I kissed her softly right under her ear.

"You look just sinful Isabella," I whispered in her ear. "The things I want to do this body of yours."

I nibbled on her ear softly and was satisfied to feel her pressing her body closer to mine her hands gripping onto my biceps tightly. I could feel her hips undulating back and forth against my leg and I pressed my thigh up against her hot pussy rubbing and grinding against her. Looking in her eyes both of our breathing picking up at the sensation, but she was practically gasping for air.

I removed my thigh from between her legs and she whimpered softly "Don't stop."

Chuckling quietly I ran my hand down her body between the valley of her breasts and over her hip bones. Stopping to cup her sex, I leaned in close to her ear rubbing her roughly through her panties and whispered in her ear. "My beautiful Isabella I'm nowhere near done with you. But I think this is enough for one night."

It took all the self control I possessed to stop what I was doing and walk away knowing that at that moment she was mine. Mine to do with as I pleased. I could still smell her heady scent all around me and feel her wetness on my fingers.

The next couple of days were a flurry of secret touching, groping, and teasing. Now I'm a doctor and I know this can't actually happen but I'm pretty sure my balls were permanently blue. I'd wake up every morning with a hard on, take a shower, rub one out and inevitably run into Bella as she walked out of her room in small boy shorts and matching tank tops. She'd smile at me and walk towards me pressing her body against mine and say good morning. First it was just a "Good morning Carlisle" and a little wiggle of her body against mine. But then it quickly escalated to "Good morning Daddy" then "Good morning Hot Daddy Carlisle". The first morning she called me that I was momentarily shocked before I smirked at her and reached down grabbing her ass and pulling her tight to me. Making sure she could feel my hard cock between us. The product of all our teasing.

It was now the day before she had to leave to head back to school before returning for summer break. I was determined to see her alone before she left. But to my dismay she had made plans to go out with friends before returning to school. The night before Bella left I was saddened and pretty positive the next time I saw her I'd be a married man, or on the way to being married. Esme had decided to push up the date of the wedding, wanting a June ceremony.

I was sitting in the family room watching a re-run of an episode of Mad Men when Bella came down stairs to let us know she was leaving for the night. When I looked up to tell her to have a good evening the breath caught in my lungs and I was pretty sure my heart was trying to escape from my chest. She was wearing a short black dress which stopped mid thigh, that sparkled and shimmered in the light when she moved her body. Her legs were left bare and her feet were in a pair of silver heels. I let my eyes travel down her body and back up slowly savoring the sight of her before looking back up at her face. She had a glorious mane of sex hair and her eyes were dark and smoldering. She smiled at me when she caught my eyes. Well aware of the fact that I had been pretty much eye fucking her into oblivion.

Bella turned on her heel walking away. But not before yelling over her shoulder. "I'll be out all night at Heathrow, Carlisle. Esme have a good night."

I'm sure she was just saying that so that we would know where she would be but it sounded like she was telling me where I could find her. I looked over at Esme and found her not even paying attention to our little exchange. She was more interested in the glass of wine in front of her then where Bella was going and what she was doing.

I quickly made my excuses to Esme and made my way upstairs to pack a bag quickly. I came back down telling her I had been paged to the hospital and to not expect me until late or possibly early morning. I hadn't actually been paged but I needed an excuse to get out of the house and had packed a bag with a change of clothes. I was going to go see Bella tonight. There was no way I wasn't going to find out what was under that little black dress she was wearing.

Once away from the house I quickly changed into jeans and a tan button up shirt rolling up the sleeves, and made my way to the club she said she'd be at. When I got there I noticed there was a long line to get in. I briefly wondered how she had gotten in there, but forgot that idea once I remembered what she was wearing. There would be no way she wasn't getting in anywhere she wanted tonight.

I quickly made my way to the front door handing the bouncer a hundred, not wanting to waste time in line or negotiating with the meat head at the front door. He looked at the money in his palm and lifted the rope letting me in. Making my way into the dark club I looked around trying to familiarize myself with my surrounding and looking for the best place to stand so I could see most of the club and spot Bella easier. I made my way over the bar and ordered a beer. I smiled at the cute bartender flashing her my most charming one. She quickly gave me my drink and told me it was on the house along with slipping me her card. I just smiled and pocketed her card reminding myself to toss it once out of sight, there was only one woman I was here for tonight. Leaning back against the bar I scanned the place looking for any signs of Bella.

I spotted her in the middle of the dance floor with her friends Alice and Rosalie. The scene slightly reminiscent of her birthday over a year ago. They were holding court in the middle of the floor. Guys surrounding them as they moved their hot little bodies against each other in beat to the music. Bella was a vision under the throbbing lights, tucked between the beautifully blonde Rosalie and the adorably raven Alice. I watched in hunger as Rose ran her hands down Bella's side and coming up the front of her body to briefly cup her breasts as Alice booty dropped to the floor in front of her. All I could think about was how to get Bella alone to let my own hands wander over that taut body.

I watched as some generic club guy finally got up the balls to make his way over to the three of them zeroing in on Bella. I could barely contain my rage as he pressed his body to hers and put his hands on her hips pulling her tight to him. Those should be my hands grabbing her hips and moving her superb ass against the growing bulge in my pants. And then to my shock another guy made his way over to her only this time pressing against the front of her. And instead of pushing him away like she should have done to the first guy she just threw her head back and laughed hooking her arm around his shoulders pulling him down and against her.

I watched her like this through several songs. My beer completely forgotten in one hand and my other hand absently balling into a fist only to release it again. I was trying so hard to control my fury at having to watch other guys with their hands all over the body that I wanted to claim as my own. Just as the third song was getting ready to start she untangled her self from the two douche's that were wrapped around her and made her way from the dance floor towards the back of the club.

I took that as my sign to finally get her alone and stalked behind her. I came to the hallway leading back towards the bathrooms just as I saw the door to the women's bathroom close. I waited next to the door for her to come out. Biding the minutes until I could touch her. Just as the door opened I recognized the heeled foot stepping out and I quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her back down the hallway further until we were immersed in darkness. Pressing her body up against the wall I wedged my knee between her legs watching in satisfaction as her dress rode up her thighs just a couple inches higher. I'm pretty sure I heard her whimper softly as my knee made contact with the heat between her legs. She was breathing hard her chest rising and falling with each breath she took and her hands were pressed against my shoulders. I could faintly feel the pressure of her hands as she tried to push back. I quickly grabbed both hands pinning them above her head with one of my hands, her small ones fitting perfectly in my grasp.

"Hello Isabella," I breathed in her ear. "Imagine running into you here." I pressed my knee into her tighter and was pleased to hear her low moan.

"I was watching you out there with those guys rubbing against you, practically using you. You liked that didn't you? Letting them fondle you, acting like a little slut." I bit down on her neck with that last statement and heard her groan. I licked the same spot to ease the pain from the bite a little.

I leaned my head into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent then taking her ear lobe into my mouth softly nibbling on it. I could feel her wiggling against my body making me harder, her hips moving back and forth trying to gain some sort of friction between our bodies. With a sinister smile I stepped back barely a couple of inches and she whined at the loss of my body pressed to hers. I put one hand on her outer thigh rubbing up and down, occasionally moving towards her inner thigh and slowly making my way farther up her leg with each pass back and forth and up and down.

Just as my fingers grazed the lace at the juncture of her thighs I leaned in closely to her our foreheads barely touching. "Let's see just how much you liked what those guys were doing, huh Isabella," I said.

I let my finger slide up under the lace to feel just how wet she really was. And I gasped, she was bare, not a trace of hair anywhere. She gasped the same time I did then moaned low in her throat when I let my finger slowly graze back and forth over her hard and swollen little clit.

"My, my Isabella. Your so very wet. It's safe to say those horny little boys rubbing against you turned you on. Didn't it?" I punctuated that question by quickly thrusting one of my fingers deep into her.

I dropped my head to her shoulder groaning at the feel of her tight wet heat wrapped around my finger. I started stroking my finger in and out of her using the pad of my thumb to rub her clit.

"I asked you a question Isabella and I expect an answer. Did those guys rubbing against you make you this wet?" I dropped my hold on her hands and wound that hand in her hair tugging her head back. "Huh?"

I stopped what I was doing waiting to hear her response. Determined to not move my fingers until she told me. I gave her hair another quick tug and leaned my head to her ear nipping at her.

She whimpered softly and whispered, "No."

"I'm sorry Isabella I couldn't hear you." I said. "Did those guys make you this wet?"

I sucked softly on her neck and wiggled my finger inside of her and she gasped. "No Carlisle! This is all for you."

Satisfied I quickly added another finger and began to furiously pump in and out of her curling my fingers in a come here motion stroking her g-spot. Watching her twist against me. I released her hair and grabbed her hips hard anchoring her to the wall. The beading from her dress cutting into my palm.

I could feel her body tightening around my fingers and I picked up my pace wanting to push her over the ledge she was close to. I leaned in close to her my lips just hovering above hers. "Come for me Isabella."

And just like that she got impossibly tighter around me and my lips crashed down against hers as she threw her head back. Swallowing her screams of ecstasy.

I pulled my hand out from between her legs and she slumped back against the wall without my strength to keep her fully upright. I smirked at her and brought my fingers to my lips and licked one of them clean. My eyes rolling back in my head from the divine taste of her. I opened my eyes to smile down at her. Here breathing finally under control she pushed herself up off the wall and came closer to me.

"How do I taste Carlisle?" she said. She reached out and grabbed my hand away from my lips and brought my other finger to her mouth and licked up to the very tip before circling her tongue around it and then enveloping my finger in the wet heat of her mouth.

"Mmm, I taste so good." she practically moaned after releasing my finger with a loud pop. "Makes me wonder how good you taste."

She reached down and palmed me through my jeans rubbing up and down against the bulge straining to be free from my pants. I groaned and she leaned up against me nipping at my neck.

"Would you like me to tell you how you taste? Huh Hot Daddy Carlisle?" She practically purred against my neck while stroking me up and down through my jeans.

I was just about to tell her yes and ask her to get on her knees when we both heard someone calling her name. "Bella? Bella are you down here?" I groaned at the untimely interruption and Bella stepped back away from me straightening her dress.

She yelled out, "Ya Alice I'm here. I just needed, ahh, a break from all the noise?"

She didn't sound convincing and apparently Alice didn't think so either. I watched in fear as she made her way back towards us. I wish I could step back into the wall or hide behind something until she went away. There was no way she could understand the pull between Bella and I. Yet if she was surprised to see me she didn't show it. She paused and looked up at me and back to Bella and then back to me.

She grabbed Bella's hand, and before walking away with Bella in tow she turned to me to say. "Hope you had a great night Dr. Cullen. Sure looks like Bella did." Then she chuckled darkly before walking away and taking my siren with her.

I raked my hands through my hair and tried to settle my body before making my way out of here. I needed to get away from this club and away from Bella before I took her in the middle of the dance floor. Rubbing my hands over my face I groaned. I could still smell her on my fingers. I briefly debated stepping into the men's room to wash my hands then thought against it. This could be the last time I got to smell her and I wasn't very eager to wash away the evidence of her orgasm by my hands.

Finally satisfied that I had my body under control I made my way out of the club looking around hoping to get one last glance of her before leaving. But to my dejection she was nowhere to be seen. I made it out to my Mercedes and sped off. Eager to get home and find some relief. Even if it came in the form or Rosie Palm and her five sisters in a hot shower.

As soon as I walked into the door I was assaulted. A muffled "What the fuck!" coming out my lips before a set of soft plump ones crashed down against mine. I quickly realized it was Bella. And then silently rejoiced as I realized she was waiting for me at home. She wasn't in the club because she came home. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and walked her backwards until her back came into contact with the wall. I grabbed a leg and wrapped it around my waist and her other soon followed. Her dress rode up to practically around her waist and my hands quickly cupped her round supple ass as I ground against her.

She moaned against my lips and pulled her head away from mine gasping and gulping for air. Not wanting my lips to leave her soft flesh I quickly moved them to her neck licking, kissing, and sucking all up and down her neck. She groaned and pushed her hot little cunt tightly against my cock.

"Wait… Oooh God! Carlisle," She moaned. So I continued my assault on her neck.

"God Damnit! Carlisle!" She whisper yelled at me. I briefly stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. Both of our breathing was labored and her eyes were dark with lust. I hoped my own mirrored hers.

She wiggled against me. "Let me down please," she said.

I reluctantly let go of her legs and her feet slid to the cool marble floor her heels clicking against it. I looked at her puzzled wondering what game she was playing with me.

She looked up at me from under her lashes and shyly bit her full bottom lip. God how I wanted to lean down and capture that lip between my teeth and bite it.

Slowly she started to walk me backwards, punctuating every step by a word. "I (click) believe (click) that (click) I (click) had (click) said (click) something," my back came to rest against the front door, "about tasting you."

I smirked down at her not believing my luck that I'd actually get to feel that hot little mouth around my throbbing erection.

I ran my thumb back and forth across her bottom lip, looking at her dark hungry eyes and said "Yes I believe you did. And just how and where did you want to taste me?"

She looked up at me with a smile that can only be described as criminal, and slowly started to unbutton my pants. "Well," she said. "I thought I could find out by seeing just how much of your _thick hard _cock I can wrap my lips around."

My knees went weak and I almost collapsed to the floor. She pushed my pants down my legs and wrapped her hand around my throbbing cock through my boxers. Stroking me up and down as she got on her knees in front of me and pealed my boxers down. I groaned at the feeling of not being restrained by any piece of clothing.

"Fuck Carlisle," She said. "Had I known you were this big I never would have waited this long."

I groaned to hear fuck roll off her perfect lips and then just about lost my shit when her mouth came down and her lips wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and wound my fingers in her hair as she set a furious pace. I could feel the head of my cock hitting the back of her throat and what she couldn't fit she stroked in time with her mouth.

I mumbled an, "Oh fuck!" as her warm little hand came up to cup the boys and she massaged them in her hands.

I finally managed to open my eyes and look down at her watching her head move back and forth against my dick. I could feel my stomach muscles clench in anticipation of my release. I forcefully grabbed her hair and pulled her head back off me her lips releasing me with a loud popping sound.

"Isabella I'm going to come," I barely managed to pant out.

She started stroking me up and down and said, "Good Carlisle, come. I told you I wanted to taste you and I meant all of you, every last drop." With that her mouth wrapped around me again and my head fell back against the door with a loud thump.

I gave myself over to the sensation and I could feel her tongue moving up and down over my shaft. With a loud groan I could feel my balls empty as I came in her mouth. I barely cracked my eyes open and looked down to see her looking up at me swallowing around my cock as she took everything I could give her in that moment.

She got up off the floor and stood up, her lips were swollen and her hair looked like she had just been thoroughly fucked. She licked her lips and looked up at me, "You really do taste just wonderful and you felt great on my tongue, but I can't help but wonder what you'd feel like somewhere else next time."

And with that she walked up the stairs leaving me leaning up against the front door my pants around my ankles and barely able to comprehend what had just taken place. I sighed and pulled my pants up making my way to my bedroom and crawling into bed next to a passed out Esme, falling asleep with a smile on my lips.

She had said next time.

~*~

The next couple of months flew by. Esme was busy planning the wedding and I was busy planning on how to get into Bella's bed. I now knew that I was going to get Bella. And once I married Esme I'd have complete access to Bella for the entire summer.

Esme had planned the wedding to take place just the day after Bella arrived home from school. I really wanted to get to her before the wedding. Because I knew if I got into her bed before I became her pseudo 'daddy', as she liked to call me, there was a higher chance of continuing the relationship past the joke nuptials.

But my luck would have it that Bella didn't arrive home from school until well into the night.

The wedding of course went off without a hitch. We danced our pre-functionary first dance and then I finally got to break away from her. I made my way through a couple of Esme's friends before finally being able to claim Bella for a dance. I pulled her to me and once again had to stop myself from dragging her away.

She smiled up at me and started to talk. "Carlisle you look so hot in your tux. I just wanted to rip it off you when I first saw you this afternoon."

I smiled at her and spoke softly. "And it's taken all my self-control and will power not to pull you out of here and have my way with you, Isabella."

She giggled at me and softly blushed the most adorable shade of pink. I knew for a fact that there was nothing innocent about her so the blush perplexed me, but figured it was probably for show.

Bella winked at me and then said, "I'm sure I'll see you later. And I hope you enjoy your honeymoon." And then she walked away, leaving me missing the feel of her body in my arms.

I was slightly confused. I wasn't going anywhere for my honeymoon. I couldn't get off from the hospital, not that I really pushed the issue. I was doing about everything my power not to be trapped somewhere with Esme for any length of time.

The hours dragged past and eventually I lost track of Bella. When I had last seen her she was laughing and talking with one of my colleagues, Dr. Brandon. I could see the lust in his eyes as he eyed her body wrapped in that pale satin dress she was wearing. To stop myself from becoming a fool I forced myself to concentrate on Esme's nagging in my ear. Somewhere in that time I missed Bella leaving and my heart sank. At least Dr. Brandon was still here. So I know she didn't leave with him. Then I heard the magic words come from Esme's mouth. She was whining that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. So I gratefully made my way around the room with her on my arm saying good night to everyone. If I couldn't feast my eyes on Bella anymore I was more then happy to leave the party.

We made our way upstairs to our suite of rooms. Just as we were getting to the doors I suddenly remembered I had forgotten something and told her to go on without me. I was just really trying to delay the inevitable. I was almost positive I'd have to perform my husbandly duties tonight and the longer I could put it off the more likely it'd be she'd pass out while waiting for me.

I made my way back down the hallway when a door opened to my right and I heard someone call my name. I stopped where I was and turned to look, not seeing anyone in the door way I stuck my head in the door and said, "Hello?" I heard my name again, faintly, it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the room so I made my way in calling out another hello. I was almost to the bed when I had to stop in my tracks.

This was Bella's room. How had I not known what room she was staying in at this hotel? She had just walked out of the bathroom and she looked like sin. My eyes made the circuit up and down her body a couple of times before finally slowing and making their way leisurely down her body starting with her head.

Her hair was teased into just fucked perfection. Her eyes dark and smoky, lips left nude, but shiny and plump. She was wearing a tan and black lace bra. The trim black and the cups a tan lace that was sinfully see thru pushing her supple breasts upward. My eyes traveled down her flat toned stomach admiring the gentle curve of her hips. They lingered on the matching string bikini panties she had on, just as see through as the bra was. And slowly down her legs covered in sheer black thigh high stockings that were attached to a garter belt. Her feet were in a pair of black patent leather peep toe pumps, fuck me shoes. She was sin, and I was more then happy to go to hell for her.

She walked towards me swaying her hips gracefully back and forth. She looked hungry and I had a feeling I was going to be her buffet. I sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and she kneeled over me. One leg on either side of my thighs. Running her fingers through my hair I sighed in pleasure and then she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked backwards causing me to hiss in pain and then moan in more pleasure.

She leaned in close to me her soft lips just barely grazing my ear and whispered, "I really hope you enjoy your honeymoon, because I'm not letting you leave this room for the next day or so."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer arching my hips up to rub against her and pushing her down to grind against me. We both moaned a the contact. Then her lips crashed into mine and from there the only thoughts in my head, both of them, were of her hot little body against mine and her lips moving with mine. We kissed and grinded against each other for what felt like decades, but probably was no more then a couple of minutes, when she broke contact. I moved my lips to her neck and sucked and licked at the tender flesh as her hips moved harder against mine.

I quickly stood up and she wrapped her legs tight around my waist, my lips never leaving her skin. I laid her down softly on top of the bed and crawled up between her legs. My hands ran up the length of her legs skipping over the parts of her where I knew she wanted me most. I chuckled at her whimpers and pleading for more and casually pushed down the cup of her bra exposing one of her pebbled pink nipples to my hungry gaze. I leaned down and licked it teasing it with the tip of my tongue and she cried out softly for more. Not wanting to deny, I wrapped my lips around her nipple and sucked it into my mouth, my hand coming up and rubbing and teasing the other one through the material still covering. I could feel her hands in my hair tugging and pulling, not quite sure if she wanted more or had enough.

I released her nipple and laughed softly, "Patience Isabella. I've wanted you for years and now that I finally have you where I want you I'm going to take my time with your body. And when I'm done with you, you won't know who you are, just that your body belongs to me."

I stood up next to the bed and shrugged out of my tux jacket dropping it to the floor and loosening my tie and letting it follow. My eyes were locked on her the entire time. She was practically panting watching me strip in front of her. I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt and watched in fascination as her had slipped into her panties and she started to rub and play with herself. Her back arched and my hands sped up the process of shedding my clothes.

Just as I was pushing my pants down my legs she sat up and quickly released the clasps of her bra. I watched transfixed as her perky breasts bounced slightly with their release. Then she reached for her panties and I had to stop her there. That was my job and I was going to relish seeing her laid bare before me.

So I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her and shook my head no. "Let me. Please." I said.

She leaned back on her elbows, propping herself up so she could watch me. I let my hands run down over her shoulders the back of my fingers running over the soft mounds of her breasts, moving down across her stomach watching the trail of goose bumps that trailed in my wake. When my hands reached the top of her panties I hooked my thumbs in them and gently pulled them down inch by agonizing inch. I let my fingers run down her stocking enclosed legs before pulling them over her heels.

I sat back on my heels and just looked at her laying down on the bed before me. I could feel my cock get harder and I'm pretty sure she could see it twitch under my boxers if her gasp was of any indication. I grabbed one of her legs and put it over my shoulder kissing my way slowly down her leg. Running my thumb over the seam that ran down the back of her leg. When I reached the top of her stockings I set her leg down and repeated the process with her other leg, this time moving up to the bare skin exposed between the top of her stockings and the bottom of the garter belt.

I kissed her once at the juncture where her long legs met her body just on the outside of where I could tell she wanted me most. I let my lips linger just for a couple seconds longer while I breathed in the heady scent of her arousal. Her hips arched off the bed and I looked up at her our eyes meeting briefly before I let my eyes drift lazily down her magnificent body. Resting once more on her bare glistening pussy.

"Your so fuckin' wet Isabella. I can't wait to taste you." I said, and with that I took one long slow lick from the bottom pressing my tongue harder against her clit.

Her body practically shot off the bed and I had to grab her hips with both hands to keep her still. One of her legs came up over my shoulder anchoring me to the bed as I started to flick my tongue against her swollen clit. I wanted to feel her hot tightness wrapped around me so I released one side of her body and ran my finger up between her wet lips. I pushed my finger into her and groaned to feel her wrapped around me again. She let out one of the sexiest noises I've ever heard. Somewhere between a moan and a scream with breathy little "oh fucks" thrown in. I just smiled and wrapped my lips around her again sucking and nibbling as I began to fuck her with my finger, adding another to the mix.

She tasted like heaven and hell combined. She was so sweet and addicting and I was determined to have her come around my fingers so I could lick it all up.

I could feel her tightening around my fingers and I picked up my pace working her harder and faster. Her fingers wrapped in my hair and she came with an earth shattering scream. I took care to lick her clean not wasting a single drop of her intoxicating sweetness.

Working my way up her body placing kisses at random intervals I stopped with my lips hovering just above hers. Waiting of her to open her eyes as she came down from her orgasm. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a soft smile at me while running her hands down my chest. She pushed her hands into the back of my boxers and started to push them down my ass, her hands giving it a quick squeeze. I sat back and helped her remove them throwing them behind me in my haste to get rid or any material that might hinder me from burying myself in her.

Sitting back I let my eyes roam over her perfect body once more before I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to me. She let out a little squeak at sudden movement and it was just about the most adorable sound I had ever heard. I grabbed both her legs and threw them over one shoulder pushing her ass tight against my solid erection. She moaned and I groaned at the sensation of her wet heat pressed against me. I pulled back just enough to rub the tip of my cock up and down over her pussy.

"Protection Isabella?" I asked.

She looked at me wantonly and shook her head no and my stomach dropped. "I'm on the pill," she said.

I smiled at her and did a silent fist pump. I was going to get to ride her with nothing between us. I aligned myself rocking my hips back and forth preparing to enter bliss. I looked at her my eyes asking if she was sure. She gave me a barely there nod.

And I pushed home. I had to stop moving or I'd lose my load for sure. I had never been buried in such a tight hot pussy before, even when I was Bella's age.

She whimpered and started to move her hips rocking back and forth. Trying to gain some sort of friction. I relented and slowly pulled out of her my hands holding her hips steady as she fought to sink herself back onto me. With a flick of my hips I pushed hard into her burying myself deeply again.

"Oh shit. Yes! Carlisle more… please more." She yelled out.

Not wanting to refuse her this request I picked up my pace my hips slapping against her ass. The only sound in the dimly let room was my heavy breathing, her moans of pleasure and our skin clapping together.

I could feel her constricting around me getting impossibly tighter around me and I quickly pulled out flipping her over. And as if she was reading my mind she got up on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out wiggling it back and forth. An invitation for me to take what I wanted so badly. And seeing her in this position her perfect ass on display for me framed by her garter belt was right at the top of the list of Bella induced fantasies. I grabbed both sides of her ass cheeks and squeezed them rubbing and letting my thumbs run over the lips of her pussy.

She moaned and stuck her ass out further and without even thinking about what I was doing I reached back and brought my palm down flat across her left cheek. A resounding smack echoing in the room. And she let out a throaty little moan so I repeated the same smack on the other cheek.

"You like that Isabella?" I asked. "Do you like having your round little ass spanked like the bad girl you are?"

"Yes." She whimpered and I spanked her ass once more before sliding my throbbing cock back into her.

We both cried out loud. I was in her so much deeper in this position. I instantly started to fuck her. Going so fast and hard. I could feel her getting ready to explode around me and I reached down to start rubbing her clit. Forcing her over the cliff she was on.

She exploded and I followed just seconds after her stilling my movements as I released in her. Both of us panting as I fell to the bed beside her and she laid down on her stomach turning her head to look at me.

She smiled at me lazily and I know I looked like I had just won the lottery. "You know," she said "I really do plan on keeping you in this room with me for the next couple of days. I've wanted you since you first moved here and I saw you at the club."

I looked at her with shock plainly written across my face. When I had first moved here she was just barely 16. She wasn't even a blip on my radar way to young for me to even consider. I guess I just didn't notice her until she turned 18 or my brain wouldn't let me at least.

"What about Esme?" I asked.

"Don't worry about her." she said. "I have that situation handled."

I briefly wondered what she met by having that situation handled before she rolled over and sat on top me, straddling my abdomen. All thoughts that weren't Bella centric left my head when she asked. "Are you ready for more?"

I grinned and rolled her onto her back and started to grind against her. "I sure am. But the question is are you?"

-----

A/N: See my profile for all the outfits.

Will be a two shot once the contest ends.


	2. Bella POV

**A/N:** **Let me just say thank you to everyone who put me on their alert lists, or favorited me and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is obviously the first story I've posted and I'm so thankful it went over so well. That being said some of you may have issues with the way Esme is protrayed in here. I just want you to know she's my necessary evil in this story, so please keep that in mind.**

**Thank you for mesmerizeme88 for taking on the beta duties**

**I have been warned by my fic wife wytchwmn75 that HDC is her's and while you can read about his exploits she gets to do the dirty naughty things with him.  
**

**Oh and once again I don't own the characters I just get to do fun things with them. Stephanie Meyer owns them all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~*~

I remember the first time I saw Carlisle Cullen. My dad had decided to take me out to dinner before giving me my sweet sixteen present, a brand new Alfa Romeo 8c. Renee had thought it was too extravagant for a sixteen-year-old girl, but I think she was just jealous that dad loved me more. Besides, it's not like he couldn't afford it. Being one of the top music producers in the business had its perks. Everyone wanted to work with him.

Anyways we were out to dinner, just him and I, and he was teasing me about the type of car I wanted when I saw Carlisle walk in. It was like in those movies when everything slows down and they are moving in slow motion and the wind lightly tousles his hair.

It was in that moment that I decided no other boy mattered- I wanted a man, and Carlisle was that man. My dad had to call my name a couple times to get my attention and I eventually snapped to. I made up some lame excuse about dreaming about the car I wanted. He just chuckled at me and shook his head.

It was about a year later that dad divorced Renee, or should I say mom. The day she acted like the woman who gave birth to me would be the day I called her mom. She had decided to leave us for some up and coming new baseball player. I said good riddance but I could tell dad took it hard. So I did my best to be there for him when he needed me. I could tell that it wasn't enough though, which was why I was happy when he had found Esme.

At first she seemed to be everything dad needed. She made him smile, and that was good enough for me.

So dad proposed, a bit too fast if you ask me but he seemed happy.

~*~

Then began the comments about me. She always thought she was being sly with her snide little remarks about me being the daughter of a whore and how I was nothing better than a slut with the way I dressed. I really didn't see the problem myself. I dressed like any normal 17-year-old girl.

Exactly one month after dad proposed they said "I do" in some lavish ceremony that was completely over the top. I mean c'mon this was dad's second marriage and like her 10th or something.

I think dad still had the blinders on about her; but boy did those come off fast.

His first clue into how she was treating me was when he came home from the studio early one night to find her standing in the doorway of my bedroom going off about my clothes, yet again. By then I had grown pretty numb but it still kind of hurt. As soon as my dad cleared his throat, she spun around and began to act all innocent saying some shit like she was just trying to warn me about what would happen to me if I continued to dress the way I did. I don't think he believed her but she was dumb enough to think he did.

When I turned 18, dad said whatever I wanted I got, so I decided what better then to celebrate at the country club. I knew for a fact that Carlisle would be there. He had been there every single time I was, but had yet to look at me; and I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. So I got together a group of my closest friends and then they invited their friends and so on. When all was said and done, there were probably over 100 people crammed in there. cc

I was out dancing with my girls Rosalie and Alice when I finally caught my first glimpse of Carlisle. I just knew he'd be there. Rose and Al knew of my infatuation and they were both on board to help me get him. So I caught their eyes and we made our way to the edge of the dance floor where I knew he'd be sure to see me. We started dancing with each other grinding against one another when I caught his eye. He smiled at me over the rim of his glass and I couldn't help but stare back. My mouth probably hung open; I was blinded by his smile. I finally regained my composure when he lifted his glass in a silent toast and took a drink. I winked back in acknowledgment of his toast and then turned back to my girls.

I spent the rest of the summer at the club wearing some of the tightest and smallest clothes I owned hoping to gain his attention some more.

~*~

The second and last time dad caught Esme, she was yelling and screaming at me. The next thing I knew, she had slapped me across the face. To say I was stunned was an understatement, but to say dad was pissed, was the understatement of the century. He grabbed her hand before she could take another swing and told her in the scariest voice I had ever heard that if she touched me one more time she was going to be out on the street faster then she could blink.

The next day dad died of a stroke. I blamed her. If she wasn't such a gold digging whore and would have just stayed away from him, he'd still be around. I was even too upset to do anything about Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen. He was there the night my dad was rushed into the ER. It just wasn't fair that I had to lose my dad.

Five days later we laid him to rest and two days after that, we went to his will reading.

Esme got the shock of her life on that day. Dad had left everything to me. His explicit instructions allowed Esme to remain in the house and to receive a monthly stipend from the estate as long as she remained friendly to me. But, the minute she were to act up it was up to me whether or not she got to stay.

I was ready to get rid of her ass as soon as I heard that; but with getting ready to leave for my freshman year of college, I decided it could wait until I came home for winter break.

Not getting rid of Esme was probably one the best things I had ever done. It was while I was at school that I heard through the grapevine that Carlisle had started to pursue her. What he saw in here was beyond me. She was older than he was, and so fake and desperate. But I wasn't going to think about it too much if it meant he'd be around more.

As soon as I found out, I placed a little call to Esme. I let her know in no uncertain terms that she was to do everything in her power to keep him around if she wanted to continue to live in the lifestyle she was accustomed. Well everything but let him stick his cock in her. I didn't want him tainted by her.

~*~

Alice, Rose and I spent the next couple of weeks before winter break coming up with a plan for me to land Carlisle. They were all for me just jumping him the minute I saw him, but I knew in order to get him, I'd have to be a bit less obvious in my interest. I would have to take my time and build up a subtle seduction.

When I finally got home, Esme was nowhere to be seen; which was fine with me as long as she wasn't holed up somewhere with Carlisle. So I started to direct the household staff as to what to do with my luggage.

I was so immersed in making sure everything went where it was supposed to go that I didn't even see him walk into the foyer until he cleared his throat. I spun around quickly to see who was behind me and just about came in my panties when I saw it was him. For all the preparation made before coming home I still wasn't prepared to see him that up close and personal. He was standing only a couple inches away from me and I could smell his slightly spicy yet sweet scent. It was intoxicating and I had to grip on to the railing next to me to stop my body from moving forward and burying my head in his chest to get closer to that smell.

I couldn't really think that clearly with my own personal wet dream of the past, almost three years, standing in front of me. So instead of opening my mouth and making a fool out of myself I just gave him a little half smirk. Brushed my body against his, because apparently my brain has no control over what I do and I needed to get closer, before making my way slowly up the stairs.

I could feel the heat of his body on mine still and just knew I couldn't leave without saying something to him. So, I stopped about half way up the stairs and made some comment about Esme not wasting any time before moving on from my father. And then, my balls must have dropped because I told him that I hoped I got to see much more of all him very soon, putting a heavy emphasis on the all.

My heart was beating so fast as I continued up the stairs. I almost freaked out, but managed to hold it in until I got to my bedroom- then proceeded to freak out. I couldn't believe that I had finally gotten to talk to him. Well really, I wanted to do more than talk- I wanted to ride him until I couldn't walk.

When I woke up the next morning I could hear Carlisle in the house still, so I quickly went upstairs and changed into some of the smallest shorts I owned. I spent the next couple of mornings parading in front of him giving him every opportunity ogle my ass. When he still hadn't made a move yet I decided to step it up a notch and started to wear some of my smallest bikini's around the house. I made a show of letting pretty much the whole house know I'd be out by the pool with the hopes he'd follow me out there. I knew he was watching me though.

On Monday I wore my white bikini, knowing that when wet, it gets slightly see through, and I decided it'd be a good idea to make sure I got wet. I caught him watching me from the study and I could make out the bulge in his pants so I knew he liked it.

Tuesday was the pink one with ruffles that made my breasts look huge. As I walked through the family room towards the pool I could see his reflection in the glass doors and he was watching my ass the entire way. I spent that day just laying out by the pool.

Wednesday I went with the black one that had a heart cut right of the middle of the bottom. I figured since his eyes seemed to be permanently glued to my ass, I might as well give him something to really look at.

Thursday I went a little over the top. I wore the smallest one yet. This bikini had cherries all over it, and to top it off, I put my hair in braids.

By Friday, I went with the fire engine red thong bikini. I was disappointed when I came down to see he wasn't even here. I was lounging by the pool, about to drift off to sleep when I heard the side door open. I glanced to the side to see who was disturbing my Carlisle fantasies when I saw the man himself walking out towards the pool in a pair of white board shorts that contrasted wonderfully with his tan legs and a t-shirt. I watched him take off his t-shirt and drop it in a chair on his way towards the pool, acting like I wasn't sitting there drooling over him as he sauntered up to the edge of the pool. I watched him stretch and started to squirm in my seat as his muscles rippled across his back.

And then, OH! MY! GOD! He has a tattoo. A fucking tattoo running down the side of his body.

It was spontaneous ovulation. I know I gasped and I know he heard me but I couldn't help it. That was the single hottest thing I'd ever seen.

I watched transfixed as he turned towards me taking off his sunglasses and tossing them onto the table next to me. Then he winked. He fucking winked at me. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me but I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him for it. I wanted him to much.

I watched him do laps for a couple of minutes rubbing my thighs together trying to desperately gain the friction I needed. Gah! The feelings he stirred in me were unlike anything I had ever felt before. When I noticed my hips were visibly moving up and down and back and forth in my seat I knew that I needed to do something. I got up and made my way to the stairs of the pool walking in slowly and coming to a stop near where he was making his laps. He stopped near me throwing his head back as he straightened up in the water. His hands reached up to push his wet hair out of his face and I watched tiny little droplets of water run down his torso. Which, ultimately brought me back to his tattoo. I needed to touch him. I needed to feel his skin beneath my fingertips. I just needed him.

My body moved of its own accord to get closer to him. I watched my fingers trace slowly over the side of his body tracing the letters running up and down. I noticed his body freeze when he felt my touch, but I couldn't find it in myself to care enough to stop touching him. His skin was satin over steel and I needed to feel more. I let my palm flatten against him and ran it slowly down his body. 'So hot,' I thought, or maybe I said it out loud I'm not sure. I let my hand linger briefly at the top of his board shorts trying to stop myself from letting my fingers slip into them to feel more of him.

Before I lost complete control, I turned and made my way out of the pool. It was too soon and I wasn't sure yet if he wanted me like I wanted him.

I had just taken the first step out when I heard him gasp. Then I remembered my bikini. The thong. A huge grin broke out over my lips before I quickly tamed it down so he wouldn't see. I turned to look at him and winked before walking back into the house. My heart was pounding in my chest and my pussy was throbbing deliciously for him. But I was happy knowing had some effect on him.

My Carlisle induced high lasted about as long as it took for me to make it up the stairs before I ran into Esme. She sneered at me and I raise my eyebrow at her in a silent question of her actions.

"Be nice Esme," I said. "I'd hate to see you out on the streets this soon. What would people think when you could no longer afford your botox and lipo?"

She gasped and stomped down the hall away from me. I just laughed at her childish reaction. Really, she should think more about her actions around me.

~*~

I returned back to school, but not before letting Carlisle know- in no uncertain terms, that I'd be back for spring break. Al and Rose were both encouraged by his response to me and the steps I took to make sure I kept his interest. While at school, we had heard that Esme was chasing after Rose's dad. Rose immediately called her dad to warn him about her and a couple days later we heard that Carlisle proposed to her. We didn't quite know what to make of that interesting development. So, I decided to wait until I got back home to see if it meant Esme had broken her deal by sleeping with him.

When I got home Carlisle was waiting in the foyer again. I just walked past him saying a quiet hello and going straight to my room. I was digging around in my walk-in closet looking for my new Steve McQueen clutch when I heard a knock at my door. I just assumed it was the butler with my bags, so I was pleasantly surprised when I turned to find Carlisle sitting on my bed. Damn he looked good on my bed too.

I slowly walked towards him watching his eyes roam over my body before stopping right in front of him. Our knees just barely touching, I crossed my arms over my chest fully aware I was pushing my breasts up and out.

"Well Carlisle, what do I owe the distinct pleasure of you in my bedroom to?" I asked.

I watched him smile as his tongue came out and slowly licked his lips; I could feel my panties instantly dampen. He reached out and put his hands on my thighs his fingers just disappearing beneath the hem of my jean mini skirt. He asked me to sit and said something about wanting to talk more to me about his engagement to Esme.

I glanced at the empty space on the bed next to him and made a snap decision to sit on his lap. If he stood up right away to get me off then I'd know he wasn't interested but if he let me stay then I would know he wanted me. So, I sat down and felt his body stiffen and relax slowly. Then, to test him even further I started to wiggle around on his lap letting him know I was just trying to get comfortable. He didn't make one move to make me get off of him so wiggled just a bit more.

He said something about making sure I was ok with it because he knew we weren't close.

"You have no idea," I snorted at the very idea of being close to Esme. Needing to move away from the idea of her, I started run my hand up his chest to wrap it around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair scraping my nails against the nape of his neck. I leaned in close to him and let my breath wash over his ear.

"Does this mean I get to call you Daddy now?" I asked, and finished up with licking the outer shell of his ear. I felt a chill run through his entire body and his cock started to harden under my ass. I was just going in for the kill when he pulled his head away from my lips and looked down at me, eyelids drooping heavy with lust.

"Isabella," he said, "you can call me whatever you want to." And with that he stood up and set me down and walked out of my room. I huffed quietly to myself but then smiled when I noticed he was walking a little funny.

He left me wanting more and extremely needy. I spent most of the night lying in bed awake, only able to think about Carlisle and what I felt under his pants when I was sitting on his lap. I couldn't help but pleasure myself to thoughts of him and what was hidden in his pants.

Around one thirty in the morning, I had finally given up on sleep and decided maybe a post midnight snack might help me think. I was just minding my own business and checking out what I could snack on when I heard a throat clear behind me. I swear I almost jumped out of my skin he startled me so much. I turned around quickly to see him getting up from behind the breakfast bar and making his way over to me and the refrigerator.

"Carlisle," I said startled. "What are you doing up?" I clearly didn't expect him or anyone to be up right now; not that I could really blame him for not wanting to spend time in bed with Esme.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart beat stumble at the sight. Stepping closer to me he said, " I could ask you the same thing Isabella." Then he ran the tip of his finger down the length of my arm and it felt like he left a trail of fire in its wake, only to repeat the gesture on his way back up. It was such a simple touch and gesture but it made my body sing. I was yearning for more contact. I needed to feel his body against mine.

And then, as if reading my thoughts, he took a step closer to me and closed the refrigerator door sliding his knee between my legs, parting them just a fraction more. My body was trembling in anticipation of his next move when he leaned down and put his face by my neck. I could feel his nose skim softly over the sensitive skin there and goose bumps broke out all over my body. His nose ran up to just below my ear and I felt him press his lips right below my ear. My knees almost gave out and I was ready to fall to the ground if he hadn't followed up the kiss by pressing his knee even harder against my aching pussy.

Then he whispered in my ear I could feel his hot breath washing over my ear and I couldn't stop my hips from moving back and forth trying to gain more friction. I know I was wantonly grinding myself against him but I couldn't find it in myself to care at this point. I grabbed onto his arms to help hold myself up and to make sure he couldn't get away from me. I then felt him press against me tighter and I almost moaned out loud at the ecstasy that pulsed through my body.

Just as fast as I was getting worked up he took his leg out from between mine and I whimpered. "Don't stop."

And then, the bastard laughed at me. If I wasn't so desperate for more contact from him I swear I would have kneed him for his smug little chuckle. Fucker knew exactly what he was doing to me. Oh, and thank God I kept my knee to myself because he expertly ran his hand down my body skimming lightly over the top half of my torso and stopping to cup me through my panties. I gasped quietly when he started to rub me roughly. I could feel the smooth satin and rough lace of my panties and yearned for me.

"My beautiful Isabella," he said, "I'm nowhere near done with you, but I think this is enough for one night."

Then he walked away.

Just like that.

I really wish I had used my knee on him now. I was soaked right through my panties and I'm pretty sure I had left a nice wet spot on his thigh from grinding on him. And oh God! He had me on his hands too.

Fine if he wanted to play that game, I could play with him.

I spent the next couple of days coping a feel when I could. Once I got his routine down, I spent the next couple of mornings making sure I met him in the hallway to wish him a good morning. I started out with just pressing my body to his and wishing him a good morning. The next couple it was "Good morning daddy."

Finally, on the fourth day after speaking with Alice we both decided it was time for me to go in for the kill. That morning I made sure to get up with plenty of time to get ready before 'accidentally' running into him. When I heard his bedroom door open and close, I waited five seconds before opening my door.

I walked up to him making sure to put a little extra sway in my step, leaned up on my tip toes to get close to his ear and softly said in his ear "Good morning Hot Daddy Carlisle."

His whole body froze and for a second I thought maybe I had stepped across some line, but before I could completely freak out over it, his hand reached down and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him. Our bodies so close together I could feel his hard cock pressing against my stomach. I smiled up at him and then pushed out of his arms softly before heading down stairs.

And now here it was the day before I had to leave to head back to school all I've managed to get from Carlisle is in incredibly hot grope and grind in the kitchen. Oh and a full contact ass grab in the hall. To say I was disappointed by the lack of progress would be an understatement. I wanted more, but clearly, I wasn't going to get it from where I wanted it. So Al and Rose decided the best course of action to get me out of my funk would be to go out.

It was almost ten thirty in the evening and Alice was going to be here in a couple minutes. I decided I needed one last look at him before I left for the night. I could very well be the last time I get to see him until school was done for the semester. I made my way down to the theater room and almost tripped at what I saw. I'm not sure what I expected but this wasn't it. They were both sitting there watching TV and looking all couplish. I almost threw up a little bit in my mouth. I swear if she even so much as touched him she was gone.

Not being able to stomach the sight for much longer, I quickly let them know I was going out and where I'd be and then turned on my heal to leave. I'm not sure I could have seen the non-reaction from Carlisle. And I know I looked especially good tonight. I had on a short black beaded and sequenced dress with my silver Louboutin peep toe pumps. I had even teased my hair into what Rose calls sex hair all because I had hoped he'd notice.

Fine. Obviously I was nothing more than a distraction for him, something to play with when he was bored. Whatever, I was done waiting and I needed to find a dick to play with or I was going to explode from all the built up sexual tension in me.

As soon as Alice showed up, I jumped into her car. "Fuck, let's go. I can't wait get back to school and away from this house," I said.

Al's jaw dropped at my comment and she immediately reached over to give me a hug. "Aww, Bella what happened?" she asked.

"Fucking Carlisle and Esme looking all cozy and shit, watching TV together is what fucking happened. And you know what, fuck him, and fuck her. She's gone as soon as I get back from school for summer break, and she can take his ass with her." I ranted.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me and peeled out of the driveway, very familiar with my moods. She knew it'd pass and so did I but didn't mean that I had to like what I saw. And I didn't want her taking his ass anywhere. I wanted that to be my ass.

In no time, we had pulled up to the club and immediately spotted Rose cozying up to the bouncer. We both broke out laughing. It never failed, she'd go for the biggest meat head she could find, but at least this time it was going to get us into the club without getting carded. As soon as she saw us she ran over to us in her red pumps and red mini dress, what can I say, red was her color and she dominated it. No one could do red like Rose. She grabbed both our hands with her in the middle of us pulling us straight to the front of the line. She leaned in and whispered something in the ear of the bouncer that made him blush clear up to the roots of his hair and he opened the rope for us. If she can make a guy that big blush I'm not even sure I want to know what she said to him.

"So what do you two want to drink?" I asked them as I started to make my way towards the bar. "I need something strong and a lot of it."

"I'll have an appletini," Alice said.

"And I'll have a…" Rose started to say but I cut her off. "Got it, three shots of Patron."

"What is her problem?" I heard Rose ask. I just kept walking leaving it up to Alice to fill her in. I didn't want to relive that moment any time soon.

I came back with six shots, two for each of us. We downed them before making our way towards the dance floor where instantly the vultures descended upon us. I swear just because we are three exceptionally beautiful women doesn't give guys the right to come and rub their denim covered cocks on us. We started to dance with each to cut out the risk of anyone approaching us that we didn't deem worthy.

About an hour had passed before a very hot blond and his friend caught my eye. Al and Rose quickly caught on and we started grinding against each other with Rose behind me and Alice in front of me. As soon as they stepped away from me Mr. Hot-blond took Rose's spot with his friend stepping in front of me. They were both throwing ridiculous pick up lines back and forth. I kept laughing at the cheesiness of it. Finally had to excuse myself and made my way back towards the bathrooms.

I had barely stepped out of the bathroom when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back down the dark deserted hallway. I panicked. I had no idea who had grabbed me but whatever he thought was going to happen, wasn't. I was trying to struggle against him. I was pushing against his arms. His knee was between my legs and the next thing I knew, my arms were pinned against the wall above my head.

Fuck.

"Hello Isabella," I heard him whisper in my ear. "Imagine running into you here."

I knew that voice. It was Carlisle. I was just starting to wonder what he was doing here when I felt his knee press against me harder to create the most delicious friction. I couldn't hold in my moan. It didn't matter why he was here. Just that he was.

"I was watching you out there with those guys rubbing against you, practically using you. You liked that didn't you? Letting them fondle you, acting like a little slut," he said. And hot damn, he bit my neck. Not any innocent little nibble either he actually bit down on me and then licked my neck. I'm almost positive that move alone managed to disintegrate my panties.

Then he started to nibble on my ear lobe and I couldn't control my body anymore I needed to feel him against me, any part of him. I started to move my hips back and forth lifting up from the wall as far as I could in the position I was in, pinned against the wall. And then he stepped back away from me just far enough that I could no longer get what I so desperately needed from him. Slumping back against the wall, I watched as he moved to hold both of my hands to the wall while his other hand started to move up and down my leg, slowly disappearing beneath my dress.

Just as I felt his fingers grazing over my hot, wet, pulsing center of my panties he leaned in close to me resting his forehead against mine. "Let's see just how much you liked what those guys were doing, huh Isabella," he said.

Then his fingers slipped inside my panties and it was nothing like what I expected to feel. I gasped. Feeling his rough fingers against my swollen clit was driving me mad and soaking me straight through.

"My, my Isabella. You're so very wet. It's safe to say those horny little boys rubbing against you turned you on. Didn't it?" He punctuated the statement by quickly thrusting a finger into me. Then he started to pump his finger in and out of me, rubbing my clit.

He let go of my hands and quickly and buried his hand in my hair, pulling it just hard enough to feel that sharp stab of pain mixed in with the pleasure of his fingers on me. He demanded my answer and when I didn't give it fast enough he stopped his movements. His grip tightened in my hair as he gave another sharp tug.

I whimpered and softly whispered, "No."

"I'm sorry Isabella, I couldn't hear you," he said. "Did those guys make you this wet?" Then he softly started sucking on my neck and wiggled his finger inside of me.

I gasped out, "No Carlisle! This is all for you."

That must have been the answer he was looking for as he added another finger. He started moving faster and harder, in and out of me and then he hit that spot that made me see stars. I couldn't hold still I needed more. I felt his hand on my hip holding me still. He got even deeper in me and then asked me to come for him as if my body was his to command. I could feel the tremors of pleasure making their way up my legs spreading through my body and I started to scream as my orgasm over took me. His lips came down on mine and swallowed my sounds of pleasure as he let me ride out the immense ecstasy he had just given me.

When he pulled his hand out from between my legs, I slumped back against the wall without him there to support me. I tried to catch my breath. When I looked up, he was slowly licking one of his fingers that had just been buried in me with his eyes were closed. I asked him how I tasted and pulled his hand to my mouth licking and sucking his finger clean of all my juices.

"Mmm, I taste so good. Makes me wondering how good you taste." I said. I reached down and palmed him through his jeans rubbing against his straining erection. I heard him groan as I leaned into his neck nipping at it.

"Would you like me to tell you how you taste?" I asked. "Huh, Hot Daddy Carlisle?" And I continued to stroke him through his jeans. Just as I was getting ready to find out just what he had hidden, I heard the last thing I ever wanted to hear, especially considering what I was finally about to get to do.

"Bella? Bella are you down here?" Fucking cock-blocking Alice. I instantly imagined about one hundred different ways to kill her.

I yelled back, "Ya Alice, I'm here. I just needed, ahh, a break from all the noise?" Even I could hear how lame of an excuse that was and I'm sure Alice was going to let me know all about it when she got me alone.

She marched up to us looking at Carlisle and then at my disheveled state and finally back at him before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Hope you had a great night Dr. Cullen. Sure looks like Bella did." Then she cackled. Fucking cock-blocking bitch.

I wouldn't tell Alice a single thing that had happened between Carlisle and I. So she just huffed and decided if I wasn't going to play nice she was taking me home.

Her car pulled up in front of my house and I looked over at her. She was still pissed. I could tell. And I knew I had to fix this tonight.

"Look Al, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at the situation. I promise I'll call you tomorrow morning and tell you everything. I just can't process what's happened tonight. Okay?

She looked up at me from under her lashes and smiled at me. "Of course, Bella. I'm not mad at you and I kind of did cock block you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have no idea."

I watched her mouth drop open and she looked like a fish out of water and I could see her brain going a million miles an hour.

I took that as my out, quickly said goodbye, and rushed into the house before she tried to stop me.

I waited by the door to make sure I heard her leave and was just about to go upstairs when I heard another car pull up the driveway. I turned quickly to look out the window and saw Carlisle getting out.

I moved into the dark shadows to wait for him to come in. I could feel my breathing picking up in anticipation of what was going to happen.

The door opened slowly letting in a sliver of moonlight and in walked the star of many of my fantasies. He had barely taken two steps in when I came out from hiding and assaulted him. I barely registered him saying something before I crashed my lips to his. I had my arms locked behind his neck and he was bending down to meet my kisses, our tongues tangling together. He put his arms around my waist and started to move me backwards until I was flush against the wall. Reaching down he wrapped one of my legs around his hip and I quickly followed with the other. His hands grabbed my ass and I started to grind against him as my dress rode up my thighs.

I broke away from the kiss first to catch my breath. Gulping and gasping for breath, I had never been kissed with this much passion before.

My body felt like it was on fire in the most delicious way possible and his lips were all over my neck nipping, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Pressing myself against his rock hard cock, I couldn't contain my moans at the pleasure he was inflicting upon me.

"Wait…" I moaned. "Oooh God! Carlisle." It came out breathily and he continued to attack my neck.

I needed him to stop. I wanted to finish what we started in the club but I couldn't get on my knees if he wouldn't put me down. Finally, I yelled at him to stop as loud as I could without waking anyone.

I could tell he was confused that I wanted to be put down but did it anyways. He looked like one of those confused puppy dogs who tilt their head to the side when they hear or see something they don't understand.

I started to slowly walk him backwards, my lip caught between my teeth.

"I believe I said something about tasting you." Each word said punctuated by the sound of my heel clad feet on the marble floors.

He gave me a cocky ass little smirk and it did wonderfully naughty things to me. If my panties weren't already thoroughly soaked, they were now. Then he reached out and ran his thumb over my bottom lip and I wanted so badly to open my mouth and lick it but restrained myself when he started to say something.

"Yes, I believe you did. And just how and where did you want to taste me?"

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes. "Well, I thought I could find out by seeing just how much of your _thick, hard _cock I can wrap my lips around."

I watched his body tremble slightly when I said that and got to work pushing his pants down his legs. When I saw the size of the bulge in his boxers I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my hand around it and stroking. I got down on my knees, hooked my fingers in the top of his boxers, and started slowly pulling them down his legs.

I couldn't contain the gasp that left my lips when I saw what he had been hiding from me. There was no way I could fit it all in my mouth; but damn if I wasn't going to try.

"Fuck Carlisle! Had I known you were this big I never would have waited this long."

His hips jerked forward just as I wrapped my lips around his thick throbbing cock. His hands found purchase on my head, his fingers tangling in my hair as I started to bob my head up and down, back and forth on him. In all my life, I had never tasted anything as good as him in my mouth.

Chancing a look up at him, I saw his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the solid wood door. He looked like absolute perfection. Needing to see his eyes I reached up and cupped his balls and heard him mumble 'oh fuck' before cracking his eyes open to look down at me.

I picked up my pace on him going faster, sucking harder. I felt him pull my hair tighter and he pulled me off his cock. I watched it bob in front of my face and I wanted more.

"Isabella I'm going to come." His breathing was hard and labored as if he had just run a marathon.

I stroked him a few times before telling him that I wanted to taste all of him, and I meant all of him. Then I opened my mouth, pushed him further than he was before, and started using my tongue to work him over.

I felt the muscles in his thighs start to clench when he let out a loud, low moan just as I felt and tasted his salty, yet slightly sweet cum hit my tongue. I started to swallow not wanting to waste a single drop and kept sucking him until I felt his body slump against the door.

I stood up and licked my lips, "You really do taste just wonderful, and you felt great on my tongue, but I can't help but wonder what you'd feel like somewhere else next time."

Then I turned and made my way up the stairs trying to keep my cool until I was safely behind my bedroom door. I fell asleep that night with a very satisfied smile on my face.

~*~

I was busy up until the end of the semester with finals. I couldn't wait to get back home to see what else might happen between Carlisle and I.

Esme that sneaky little whore had decided to move up the date of the wedding.

I knew what she was trying to do. She thought if he was married that maybe he would rebuff my advances or I'd leave him alone. If she really believed that, she had another thing coming.

Try as I might, I still couldn't get home until the night before the actual ceremony. Which basically meant by the time I actually got to sleep with Carlisle he'd be my pseudo daddy, but only in that he married my ex-step mom.

The wedding was predictably over the top. I was bored and spent the entire ceremony wondering what Carlisle looked like under his tux. My mind could conjure nothing but absolute perfection.

Watching as he danced with Esme and her cow like friends, I had to control my gag reflex. When I noticed he was finally free, I made my way over towards him and he asked me for a dance. It was like heaven to be in his arms again when he pulled me close to his body. It took all my self-control not to rip his tux from his body, and I told him so.

When he told me it took all his self-control not to pull me out of the ballroom and have his way with me, I couldn't help the blush that overcame me. I hardly ever blushed anymore.

Winking at him I said, "I'm sure I'll see you later. And I hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

We went separate ways and I instantly missed the feeling of his body close to mine. I talked to all his doctor friends who shamelessly flirted with me, all the while stealing glances at him.

Biting back my jealously, I watched as Esme clung to his arm as they talked to all the guests. The only thing stopping me from throwing a tantrum was the look of boredom permanently plastered on his face.

I was talking to another one if Carlisle's colleagues when I felt his gaze straying to my chest yet again. This was the third time in the last ten minutes; I had to practically wave my hand in front of Dr. Brandon's face to get his attention back to my face. When he propositioned me to meet up at his room later it was all I could take. I'm sure the look of revolution on my face was more than enough of a 'no,' but I couldn't help the hell no that came out of my mouth.

Bored with everything else, I made my way up to my hotel suite to get ready for bed. Well no that's not true. I got ready for Carlisle to come to my bed. Come many times actually.

I was just putting the finishing touches on my make up when I heard Carlisle tell Esme he had forgotten something and he'd be right back. Seeing that as my opening, I ran over, opened the door of my suite, and called out his name. I quickly ran back to the bathroom to slip my heels on and fluff my hair a bit more. Just as I was getting ready to walk out of the bathroom, I heard him call a tentative hello, so I called his name again to get him further into my room.

When I heard the door close, I walked out of the bathroom and watched in satisfaction as his steps stopped and his eyes raked over my scantily clad body in naked desire. I was dressed for maximum impact tonight. I teased my hair until it had that 'I've just been fucked' look, spent an obscene amount of money on my bra and panty set that he obviously enjoyed if the now straining bulge in pants was of any indication. And to complete the look, I had on a garter belt with thigh high stockings, and what both Alice and Rose assured me were 'fuck me' heels.

I walked towards him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kneeled above him with my knees on either side of his legs. Running my fingers through his hair, I watched him sigh softly before I gave his hair a quick tug and his eyes flew open.

Leaning in close to him, I let my lips graze his ear before whispering, "I really hope you enjoy your honeymoon, because I'm not letting you leave this room for the next day or so."

His hands came up to my hips and gripped me hard as he pulled me down to meet his hips as he thrust up to rub and grind against me. I could barely contain my moan before crashing my lips to his and kissing him with a hunger I had never felt before. Once again, I was the first one to break contact, and yet again, his lips moved to my neck where he sucked and licked the sensitive skin there. Not able to control myself I pushed down harder against him feeling his pulsating erection against my sensitive clit.

Before I could think he was standing and my legs were wrapping tightly around him, I had no clue what he was planning but I couldn't find it in myself to care at this point.

When he laid me down on the bed, I propped myself up on my elbows in order to see him better. I watched as he crawled up between my legs his hands running over my body and avoiding all the places I wanted to feel him the most. I was babbling incoherently for more when he pushed down one of the cups of my bra. His eyes darkened as he watched my nipple pebble, becoming hard under his hungry gaze. I thought I would die of pleasure when I felt his hot wet tongue lick it and cried out for more. He quickly complied, sucking it into his mouth and started to tease my other one through the lacey fabric of my bra.

My hands attached themselves to his hair as I pulled and pushed on his head. I wanted more but wasn't sure if I could handle anymore of this torture.

He released my nipple with a loud wet noise and looked up at me chuckling softly. "Patience Isabella. I've wanted you for years and now that I finally have you where I want you I'm going to take my time with your body. And when I'm done with you, you won't know who you are, just that your body belongs to me."

When I heard those words, I swear I almost came. Instead, I watched as he got off the bed and began casually taking off his clothes. I could barely control my breathing and was sure I sounded like an asthmatic. As he worked the buttons on his shirt, I slipped my hand into my panties. I needed some sort of friction. His body was sublime, and if anything had got better since the last time I had seen it in the pool.

When my back arched off the bed, I heard his clothing hit the floor at a much faster rate. I opened my eyes to see him unbuttoning his pants and decided to help him out. Sitting up I reached back and un-did the clasps of my bra and took it off dropping beside the bed. I watched him watch my breasts bounce slightly with their freedom and my movement.

I was just reaching for my panties when his hand stopped mine. I looked up at him and he shook his head no. "Let me. Please," he implored and I couldn't refuse him.

I leaned back on my elbows and watched him run his hands down my body. He started with my shoulders, going over my breasts, slowly down and over the sensitive skin on my stomach before coming to a stop right at the top of my panties. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly started to pull them down and over my hips. I felt his finger tips flutter over my legs as he moved further down my legs and finally pulled them up and over my heels.

I was bare before him except for the garter belt, stockings and shoes. He leaned back on his heels and looked over my practically naked body. When his gaze stopped on my glistening sex I saw him get harder, if that was even possible and then he twitched under his boxers. I gasped. I couldn't help it. With that little twitch, I was soaked.

He grabbed one of my legs and ran his thumb up the seam that ran down the back of my stockings and then repeated the same process on the other leg. Only this time, instead of stopping where my bare skin started, he continued up until his palm was pressing flat against my hip. The tip of his fingers pressed right into the juncture of where my leg met my body. He leaned forward and kissed me right in the same spot but on the other side. His lips lingered there softly and it was driving me crazy. He was so close. My hips arched off the bed in a desperate attempt to get him to move where I wanted him the most.

He looked up at me from between my legs and our eyes met briefly before he let his eyes wander over my body before coming to a stop at the feast laid out before him.

"You're so fuckin' wet Isabella. I can't wait to taste you," he said. Then he took one long slow lick up from my inner lips all the way to my clit and pressing his tongue firmly against my clit.

He grabbed my hips fiercely when my body almost shot off the bed with the first contact of his wonderful tongue on my bare pussy. I threw a leg over his shoulder to keep him where I wanted him the most. I was rewarded with the feeling of his tongue moving rapidly against my sensitive clit.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he let go of one of my hips and started to slide a finger up and down between my pussy before slowly pushing it deep in me. We both groaned at the sensation. I couldn't control the noises I was making, especially when he started to suck on me harder and then added another finger. He was furiously pumping his fingers in and out of me and I was so close to the edge; my fingers wrapped in his hair again as I screamed my orgasm into the quiet air surrounding us.

When the world stopped exploding around me he started to work his way up my body, placing wet opened mouthed kisses all over. When I opened my eyes he was directly over me and his lips still glistened with my orgasm fresh on his lips. I couldn't control my smile or my hands as they ran down his body. I moved my hands into the back of his boxers and gave his ass a nice little squeeze before pushing them down his hips. He sat back and helped me take them off throwing them behind him.

He looked over my body again and then grabbed my hips pulling me forward until my hips were flush to him. Both of my legs were thrown over one of his shoulders, which brought me into closer contact with him. We both made noises of pleasure as his rock hard cock pressed against my ass.

He was just starting to rub the head of his cock over my wet and swollen lips when he stopped to ask me about protection. I told him I was on the pill, but was positive, even if I wasn't, there was nothing that was going to stop me from finally getting to feel that magnificent dick moving inside of me. Protection or not.

His hips started to rock back and forth and he looked at me to ask permission. Like I'd say no at this point. Can he not see the position he has me in?

I gave a quick nod and he pushed into me. My mouth fell open in a silent scream. This was heaven and this man was never leaving my bed again. When he stopped moving inside of me, it quickly turned into hell. I wanted more, desperately so, and began to move my hips against him needing more.

He pulled out of me so slowly his hands gripping my hips to keep me steady and then suddenly with no warning he buried himself deep in me again. This time I couldn't be silent as I yelled out for more. He quickly picked up his pace, fucking me so hard I could hear his hips slapping against my ass.

I was getting closer I could feel my release approaching when he stopped suddenly. I was about to protest when he quickly flipped me over. Knowing exactly what he wanted I quickly got on my hands and knees and wiggled my ass in front of him as a silent invitation to take more and give me more. He grabbed both of my ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze as his thumbs ran up and down over my soaked pussy lips.

Moaning I stuck my ass out further trying to encourage him to give me more when I felt his hand make contact with one side of my ass.

He spanked me and oh God did I like it. I moaned and was rewarded by feeling him spank my other ass cheek.

"You like that Isabella?" He asked. "Do you like having your round little ass spanked like the bad girl you are?"

"Yes." I whimpered and he spanked my ass once more before sliding his throbbing cock back into me.

We both cried aloud as he moved even deeper in me hitting places I never knew existed. Instantly he started a fast and furious pace and reached under me to rub my clit helping to push me over the ledge I was on before he switched positions.

I saw white instantly. I could feel myself wrap around him even tighter as I convulsed in pleasure. I then felt him begin to still as he released spurt after hot spurt of cum into me. We both collapsed to the bed beneath us trying to catch our breath.

I turned to look at him and told him how I've wanted him since I first saw him. He looked shocked; I know he must have been doing the math in head, coming to the conclusion that I was only sizteen at the time.

Then he had to ruin the moment asking, "What about Esme?"

I just smirked at him. "Don't worry about her. I have that situation handled" And if she was smart, I thought to myself, she'd stay away from both of us if she remembered dad's will.

To distract us both I rolled over on top of him and straddled him asking, "Are you ready for more?"

He grinned, rolled me onto my back beneath him, and countered with "I sure am, but the question is, are you?" Then ground his growing erection into me.

I silently rejoiced and knew the night was just getting started for us.

~*~

* * *

**A/N: I am working on an update for this story. Previously I had said I wouldn't be adding on, but as part of my marriage to my ficwife wytchwmn75 I have promised her another chapter of Wicked Game. She has graciously agreed to allow me to post it, however, I won't be adding it on to here. It will be a separate o/s all on it's own. So please add me to your alerts if you wish to get notified when I update.**


End file.
